


Netflix and What?

by MoniJune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, M/M, Misunderstandings, Power Bottom Castiel, Scheming!Sam, Shipper!Sam, bottom!Castiel, but they get resolved, canon compliant through 11.05, then canon divergent - maybe, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniJune/pseuds/MoniJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sends Dean on home, where Cas is waiting to take care of the tired hunter. Sam helpfully makes suggestions on things Dean and Cas could do. You know, to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever piece of fan fiction. Of any kind. I'd appreciate some feedback, but please be nice. I have such a fragile ego. 
> 
> This work grew from a prompt in the Destiel Forever Facebook group. My brain seized on it and wouldn't let me put it down.
> 
> Many thanks to my friends MstngSali1, ThatWriterLady and Hnatiwa for their help and support, most especially you, DD, for holding my hand and making me better!

Cas picked up his phone and saw it was Sam calling. He frowned, because when it's Sam it means either he wants Cas to research something or Dean's hurt. As he slid his thumb across the phone to answer, Cas looked around the gloomy war room at the bunker. The place was feeling really big for one lonesome angel to knock around in for days.

  
  
"Hello, Sam."

  
  
"Hey Cas! So get this, Dean and I have finished this wendigo case, and he's really worn out. Dude seriously needs some down time to rest his brain. So I'm sending him on home while I clean up here and check on a few things," Sam said vaguely.

 

"Is Dean OK? Neither of you is hurt?" Cas asked, feeling relief flood him.

 

"Oh, we're fine! It's just all the strategizing on the fly to catch this fucker took a lot out of him. I was busy getting the victims who were still alive out if its lair while he was trying to not get his ass killed. So I was thinking you and Dean could have a nice Netflix and chill night, you know?" As Sam said it, Cas thought he heard an undertone of a suppressed giggle. Oh well, residual nerves, he guessed.

 

"That sounds good, now that I know how to operate the Netflix. I will have to see what movies I can find that Dean might like... oh, uh, and I'm sure I'll enjoy them, too!" Cas told Sam, who he could swear was chuckling.

 

Sam spoke up, sounding eager to be helpful. "I'll send you some links to movie suggestions he would like, OK? I'm sure you'll figure out something you'll both enjoy." Sam barely contained a snicker. What was wrong with the younger Winchester? Cas decided to ignore it.

 

"That would be fine. I appreciate your help, Sam. When should I expect Dean home?"

 

Sam responded that they were staying the night at the motel since it was already so late. Dean would get an early start, so he should be home late afternoon. He suggested the Netflix and chill night be the next night, after Dean had rested.

 

"Sounds good. You take care, Sam, and pray to me or call me if you need me. I'm feeling better, so I think I could get to you quickly if need be," Cas said, preparing to end the call.

 

"Thanks, Cas, good to know. Have fun!" Cas definitely heard a giggle as Sam hung up. _He sounds like he could use some rest, too, but I know he wouldn't listen to me_ , Cas thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Cas sat at the laptop in the library with his coffee, one of the few things that had molecules he enjoyed the taste of, and found an email from Sam. Dean had set out for home, and there were links to forum posts about movies men like. He set the laptop aside, deciding to check on Dean's progress.

 

"Hey, Cas, what's up?" Dean's weary voice came over the speakerphone, the Impala’s engine rumbling in the background.

 

"Hello, Dean. I wanted to check to see about what time you would be back at the bunker. I could have something ready for you to eat before you get some sleep. And then tomorrow night we'll have a nice Netflix and chill evening. Sound good?" He sipped at his coffee, enjoying the warmth after having been so cold under Rowena's spell.

 

Dean sounded puzzled. "Uh, sure, Cas, um, a movie sounds good. Huh. Netflix and chill... yeah, we could do that. Funny way to put it...," Dean chuckled.

 

"I thought so, too," Cas said, "but apparently that's what the kids are calling it these days." He and Dean both laughed as they said their goodbyes.

  
  
Cas smiled, happy to have talked to Dean. He wished he could have gotten a bit more personal, but of course he and Dean seemed to have this unspoken agreement not to talk about the "It" between them. Or maybe Dean really didn't return his feelings, so there was no “It.” Cas hoped he didn't have to wonder for eternity.

 

He turned his mind off those thoughts, snatched the laptop over and clicked the first link. All the movies in the post were ones he was pretty sure Dean had already seen. He clicked the next link.

 

 _Hmmmm, this Basic Instinct sounds good, and I don't recall Dean mentioning it. I know he likes  Sharon Stone. Says she's hot. Wish he thought I was hot_.... Cas shook his head to clear it.   _I think I will choose that one!_ As Cas went to click on a new tab to open Netflix and look for the movie, he saw another forum post. "Planning a Netflix and chill night? Here's some suggestions!" the post title read.

  
 _Good, that should be some help in me setting up an enjoyable evening for Dean_ , Cas thought as he clicked on it. His eyes widened and he gasped as he read the description of what a good Netflix and chill night entailed. _OH! OH! It's to watch a movie and have sex! And Dean agreed!_   Cas could barely contain his excitement. He remembered what the couples used in the porn movies he'd watched, and he grabbed his wallet with the money Dean had given him and walked to the nearby store for supplies... both for dinner today and, Cas grinned as he walked, other activities tomorrow!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next evening found Cas nervous and excited. He and Dean had barely spoken the night before. Dean came in later than he'd thought he would, and grumpy. He quickly scarfed down the sandwiches and beer Cas had ready for him, grunting his thanks before heading to his room to sleep. Dean had spent the day in the garage cleaning Baby and fixing some minor damage she'd endured on the rutty dirt roads they'd traveled to reach the wendigo.

 

Cas hummed as he bustled about the brightly lit kitchen, heating up a rotisserie chicken and mashed potatoes he'd gotten from the store deli. He had a hard time keeping his mind off the short-shorts Dean wore when he washed his beloved car. Dean looked delicious in them! The smell of food brought Dean in, greasy and sweaty from his work.

 

“Ugh, glad I'm done with that. My baby's lookin’ SO fine again!” Dean grinned, and Cas couldn't help an adoring smile back. “I’m gonna shower before we eat.”

 

“Sure, Dean. I'll keep everything warm for you,” _including myself_ , Cas thought as he watched Dean turn around in those shorts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

Cas had been watching Dean watch the movie as they sat on the couch, a companionable distance from each other but nothing touching. Dean was stretched out, his legs splayed in front of him has he held his beer just short of his mouth, exclaiming at what he was seeing on the screen. The lights from the sexy movie danced in his eyes, and Cas was feeling more eager for the chill part of the evening to begin. He sidled over a bit toward the hunter.

 

Dean cut his eyes at him, frowned slightly, then grinned. “Great choice of movie, Cas! Very, uh, inspiring, huh?” Dean winked. Cas took the opportunity to lean closer and reach for the popcorn in the bowl on the other side of Dean. As he sat up, he left their arms touching. Dean fidgeted a bit, but he didn't move away.

 

 _He's nervous! Isn't that cute. I will just take the pressure off him and go ahead and make the first move_ ,  Cas thought. He reached for Dean's hand, which was resting on the hunter's jean-clad thigh, and meshed their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across Dean's knuckles. Dean started to pull his hand away, then stopped.

 

“Uhhh, Cas?” he questioned in a voice laced with curiosity, a bit of fear, and a noticeable thickness of arousal.

 

Cas smiled up at Dean and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I just thought I'd get the chill portion of our evening under way. Don't worry, though, we'll go slow. I want you to enjoy your evening off with me.” He finished with a brush of his lips around Dean's earlobe.

 

“Chill portion?” Dean asked. “Cas, not that I'm not ok with snuggling up here on the couch – and you better NEVER tell Sammy – what do you mean?”

 

“Well, you know, Netflix and chill, like we talked about.” Cas considered himself to have explained well enough, and he rubbed the back of his fingers down Dean's cheek.

 

Dean pulled his head back, leaving his hand in Cas', and sounded confused as he said, “Does that mean something I don't know about? Because I didn't think we'd be doing this tonight!”

 

_Tonight? Like he thought we would do it another time?!! Oh, maybe not. I think I've messed up. Again._

 

Cas' eyes widened and his face fell as his shoulders slumped. “Oh, I thought you knew. Dean, Netflix and chill is a term for watching a movie and having sex. I didn't know what it meant when I asked, but when I discovered what it was and realized you'd agreed .... I thought you knew what you were agreeing to. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Dean. I'll go now and let you finish the movie in peace.”

 

Dean looked bewildered and spluttered out, “You thought.... you wanted..... you did? I had no idea.... you do?”

 

“Yes, Dean, I did, and I do. Now if you'll let my hand loose, I'll.... mhmph....” Cas' words were cut off by Dean's lips crashing into his. The kiss was impetuous, and resolute. Dean slowly moved his hand up to cup Cas' neck, then drew back to lean his forehead against Cas'.

 

“Cas,” Dean said shakily, “it's just, I don't know what to do. I want you, but I didn't know how to approach it or even if you'd want me to. I.... I.....” Dean gulped.

 

_He's so used to being in control. Do I dare hope? Maybe I can help him...._

 

Cas laid his free hand against Dean's cheek, trying to soothe him, and Dean leaned into it. “Dean,” Cas said softly, gently, “I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. But if I'm reading you right.... can I show you?”

 

Dean pulled back from Cas and took a ragged breath, looking into Cas' eyes. Cas saw the want in those green-ringed pupils. But his face looked kind of angry. “Show me? How do YOU know?” Dean demanded.

 

_Is he jealous?!_

 

“Well, I think I'm more open to different kinds of porn than I think you watch, Dean. I didn't stop with the pizza man!” Cas chuckled.

 

After a few moments, Dean nodded and dropped his eyes, looking at Cas through his eyelashes. Then he moved his head back in, brushed Cas' lips with his own, and released Cas' hand to wind his arm around Cas' waist.

 

Cas kissed Dean, letting all he felt for the hunter pour through his lips. He drew his tongue across Dean's mouth, and felt it open, Dean's tongue meeting his. Slowly the two men maneuvered themselves to where Dean was lying on his back as Cas hovered over him, their mouths never parting.

 

Cas reached under Dean's T-shirt and ran his hand up the toned stomach and chest. The hunter responded by pulling Cas' shirt up and caressing Cas' back. They both groaned, parted their mouths, and clothing began disappearing off their bodies, piling on the floor in front of the couch and across the back of it.

 

As they rutted together in their boxer briefs, Cas whispered to Dean, “Which do you want to do, me in you or you in me?” Dean moaned, then huffed a bit of a laugh and said, “How about me in you first?”

 

_First!!! That indicates the expectation of a second!_

 

Cas smiled reassuringly and reached for his pants, picking them up off the floor. He pulled a packet of lube and a condom from one of the pockets and blushed, realizing how it looked. “I thought we had a sure thing, so I came prepared.”

 

At that, Dean threw his head back in a full-body laugh, and the tentativeness disappeared from between them. They pulled apart long enough to get their boxer briefs off, their cocks springing free, both hard and leaking. Cas looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow as he lowered his head toward Dean's dick. Dean nodded, then inhaled sharply as Cas swallowed him down.

 

Cas picked up the lube, wet his fingers and reached back to prep himself as he slurped along Dean's length. He felt Dean's hand curl through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. It felt so good, just that touch from the man he'd wanted for so long.

 

One finger in his puckered hole was followed by another, and he put them in deeper. Suddenly he touched something that made his mind go blank for a second, a thrill racing along every nerve in his body. He pulled off Dean and gasped for breath.

 

“You must've found your prostate!” Dean chuckled. Then he said softly, “How about I take over there? No reason for you to do all the work.” He pulled Cas' face up to his and kissed him, then he turned the angel so his back was to his chest as they sank onto their left sides on the couch. Dean held his hand out to Cas to pour some lube on his fingers.

 

Dean's one finger was quickly followed by a second, and before long he had a third in, stretching Cas as the angel groaned and breathed out appreciative noises. “So good, Dean, so good. I can't wait to have your cock in me! Here, hurry and put this condom on and use the rest of this lube on your cock.” Dean quickly followed instructions, wiped the lube off his hand onto his T-shirt behind him, then lined the head of his cock up with Cas' hole.

 

Slowly, Dean pushed in. Cas tensed a bit, and Dean stopped, asking if he'd hurt the angel. “No, Dean, just go slow, it's alright. I'm letting my body feel everything, not using my grace because I want to feel you. All of you,” Cas replied, his voice thick with arousal and laced with awe.

 

With that, Dean began to advance again, and Cas felt the head of Dean's cock clear the initial ring of muscle. He laid a hand back on Dean's hip, slowing him for a moment, and felt Dean's breath hot and fast against his ear. Dean nipped his earlobe, and Cas moaned as he moved his hand to Dean's ass, gently pushing the hunter. Dean soon bottomed out, and Cas again laid his hand on his hip for a few moments.

 

Cas rubbed his hand in a slow circle around Dean's hip and ass, and the man took it as his cue to move. He drew back slowly, then pushed back in a little quicker. Cas began to move his hips and they set up a rhythm.

 

“Cas, ah, this is... awesome,” Dean grunted, then he growled as he nipped Cas' neck behind his ear, kissing and nipping his way down toward the shoulder.

 

Cas reached up to where Dean's hand was splayed across his chest and pulled it down to his cock. He wrapped Dean's fingers around it and guided his hand across his slit, gathering the juices there and then stroking up and down his length. Dean began to match his thrusts with his strokes along Cas' cock, his dick hitting Cas' prostate perfectly at that angle, and the angel began to pant heavily as he reached back again, toying with the crack of Dean's ass and squeezing the firm globe under his palm.

 

“Dean, I'm going to come!” Cas shouted, and Dean panted into his ear, “Right behind you, angel.” Cas' breath flew out of him in a huff as his come spilled out over Dean's hand. Dean slowed his strokes as his hips stuttered, then Cas heard a groan start low in Dean's throat, becoming a quick, high-pitched scream as his cock went rock hard in Cas' ass and the hunter stopped, then slowly rocked against Cas as they both rode out their orgasms and their breath returned to normal.

 

Cas shifted forward, letting Dean's cock fall out as it softened. He wiped at himself and Dean's hand with his boxer-briefs to clean off the most of the come and took the tied-off condom from Dean, laying it on the table. Cas turned to face the heavy-lidded man, who met him with a grin and a chuckle. “What's so funny?” Cas smiled as he moved in for a kiss.

 

“I guess we're going to have to re-start the Netflix portion of this Netflix and chill night, huh?” Dean said softly as he met Cas' lips in a lingering kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam whistled tunelessly as he walked in from the garage and came down the stairs. Hearing him, Cas came out of the kitchen and greeted him.

 

“Welcome home, Sam!” he said cheerily.

 

“Hi, Cas! Say, did you and Dean find a movie you liked for a Netflix and chill night?” Sam had an all-too-innocent look on his face as he asked.

 

 _Look at him! He set me up! I wouldn't put it past him to have planted that forum post._ Cas narrowed his eyes, looking at the younger Winchester brother, but then realized he didn't have any desire to fuss at him about his obvious plot.

 

“Yes, we did, Sam. It was a wonderful evening; we chilled, and then we chilled again! Thank you for the suggestion!” Cas smiled broadly, and winked.

 

Sam chortled, returned the smile and replied fondly, “Anytime, Cas, anytime.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now you have it. Time for this frequent beta reader to find out what it's like on the other side!


End file.
